


Around The Campfire

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean eats all the chocolate, F/M, Wendigo, You wanted to make s'mores, camping...kinda, sam has a solution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you want to make s'mores but Dean eats all the chocolate....:( don't fear Sam comes up with an Idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around The Campfire

"I say we tell scary stories." you said happily 

Sam and Dean exchanged confused glances.

“I’d love to F/N but don't you think it's kind of redundant considering were hunters I don't know about you but Dean and I… basically our entire lives up until now have been scary stories." Sam said

"I know but were camping and one of the things you do when your camping is Tell scary stories, I was going to make s'mores but your brother ate all the chocolate.” you frowned while Dean threw away the Hershey wrappers.

"Were not camping F/N this is a stakeout." he said loudly

"Then why do we have tents dumb ass!"

Woah,woah,woah I'm anything I’m a smart ass, I set up some Anasazi symbols." 

Dean was somewhat right because he drew the symbols around your campsite you were protected from the Wendigo.

"I wish I knew some kind of symbol that would protect my chocolate from hungry hunters." You said sarcastically making Sam laugh, Dean replied by shrugging his shoulders.

 

"Well… we've got a little time left before we have to go hunt that Wendigo how about we have some…. mallowiches." Sam said smiling

"Mallowhat?" You asked you were the youngest of the group and usually would make up little nonsense words like a four year old causing the Dean to give you odd looks, Sam on the other hand though it was cute, it was hard for many hunters to be able to go back to their childish ways seeing death and destruction so often, but when you made up your words Sam could see that your innocence had not yet been taken.

"Well. Since Dean ate all the chocolate all we have left are marshmallows and graham crackers….so we can make mallowiches."

"Why don’t you just call them chocolate less s'mores?" The older Winchester said sarcastically before opening a bottle of beer.

"Dose Dean get any?” you asked giving the said brother a bitch face

"Nope…he didn't want to share the chocolate with us so …no mallowiches for him." Sam said placing a feather lite kiss on your forehead.

You smiled and kissed the tip of his nose before placing a mallo on a large cooking stick before leaning over the fire.

Dean rolled his eyes if stealing chocolate meant he had to put up with mushy romantic stuff from you and Sam he promised he would never do it again

….besides he liked pie way more than chocolate.


End file.
